barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock with Barney (1996)
Rock with Barney (1996) is a Barney Home Video that was released in April 2, 1996. Plot teaches is School the kids and Barney helps the kids putting on a show. It Showtime, Dress Up, Paint, Tools, Stage, Shadow, Music, Singing, Dancing, Magic, Stage Show, Magic Tricks, Spotlight, Magic Show, Tap Shoes, Clothes, Put on a Show, Brightlight, Curtain, Dressed Up, Curtain Stage Magic Trick, Curtain Spotlight, Animated, Stage Curtain, Stock, Theatre, Costume, Props, Puppet and Show putting on a show Tosha has a special surprise. BJ and Riff wants to save a fair princess Baby Bop. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Stephen *Danny *Jeff *Robert *Chip *Ashley *Kristen *Hannah *Carlos *Tosha *Min *Shawn Song List #Barney Theme Song #Miss Mary Mack (Scene Taken from: "1-2-3-4-5 Senses !") #On Top Of Spaghetti (Scene Taken from: Hi Neighbor “) #Four Seasons Day (Scene Taken from:”Four Seasons Day") #Puttin On A Show Reprise (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Talent Show") #We are Barney andd The Backyard Gang (Scene Taken from:"Barney In Concert") #Help Protect Our Earth (Scene Taken from:"Rock with Barney ") #Aiken Drum (Scene Taken from:"Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") #Wild West Medley Get Along Little Doggies / Home on the Range / Buffalo Gals (Scene Taken from:"Barney's Talent Show") #Down On Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from:"Barney In Concert") #Pop Goes the Weasel (Scene Taken from:"Red, Blue and Circle Too!") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: "Classical Cleanup") #Games (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s Fun & Games") #That’s a Home to Me (Scene Taken from: Home Sweet Homes”) #The Exercise Song (Scene Taken from: Doctor Barney Is Here “) #The Noble Duke of York (Scene Taken from: Barney’s Magical Musical Adventure !") #Big and Little (Scene Taken from: "Gone Fishing") #Frosting the Cake (Scene Taken from:"Happy Birthday Barney #I'm Glad I Have a Brother (Scene Taken from: If The Shoe Fits) #Snackin' On Heathy Food (Scene Taken from: "The Exercise Circus!") #The Animal Parade (Scene Taken from: "The Queen of Make Believe”) #San Miguel’s Ring (Scene Taken from: "Hola, Mexico!") #Carnival Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Fun And Games") #A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Having Tens of Fun") #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go”) #Boom Boom Ain't It Great To Be Crazy (Scene Taken from: "Barney Live in New York City ") #Good Manners (Scene Taken from: "If the Shoe Fits...") #The Five Senses Song (Scene Taken from: "I Can Be a Firefighter!") #That's What An Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s Ship Ahoy #Hey Look At Me I Can Fly (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: Everyone is Special ") #Wave the Flags (Scene Taken from: "Red Blue and Circles Too") #Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: "Let’s Help with Mother Goose”) #I've Been Working on the Railroad (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo") #Have a Snack (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s Sense Sational Day #Jingle at the Window (Scene Taken from: "Grown-Ups for a Day“) #The Having Fun Song (Scene Taken from: Barney’s Senses Staional Day") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "A Camping We Will Go") #The Other Day I Met a Bear (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s Campfire Sing Along") #Animal Fair? (Scene Taken from: "The Dentist Makes Me Smile") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Barney’s 1-2-3-4 Seasons ") #Oats Peas Beans And Barley Grow (Scene Taken from: "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy") #If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: "At Home With Animals") #The Frog On A Log (Scene Taken from: "Hoo's In The Forest") #Mr Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Three Wishes") #BJ’s Song (Scene Taken from: "Barney Live! In New York City") #The Library (Scene Taken from: "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!") #My Aunt Came Back (Scene Taken from: "The Alphabet Zoo") #The Tiger Song (Scene Taken from: "The Alphabet Zoo") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #You're A Grand Old Flag (Scene Taken from: "Barney in Concert") #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Twice Is Nice”) #Move Your Body (Scene Taken from: "I Can Be a Firefighter!") #Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "May I Help You?") #We've Got Shoes (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") #Someone to Love You Forever (Scene Taken from: "A Welcome Home") #It's Good To Be Home (Scene Taken from: "What a World We Share") #I Love You Trivia *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a long hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a pony tail. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring... And a pony tail. *Min wears the same clothes from Let's Show Respect and Fun & Games. And a hair-style. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Shopping For A Surprise. And a short hair. *This is the first appearance of 1996-1997 BJ's and Baby Bop's costumes. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "It's a Rainy Day!". *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Twice Is Nice!". *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen on "Gone Fishing". *The same Baby Bop voice also used in this episode also seen in "Barney Safety". *The same BJ voice used in this video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The same Riff voice used in this video was also heard in "Let's Go to the Firehouse!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". End Credit Music #Hop to it #In Concert #Be a Friend #Hi Neighbor #Hola Mexico #Twice is Nice #Gone Fishing #Fun & Games #I Can Do That #Camera Safari #1-2-3-4 Seasons #1-2-3-4-5 Senses #The Alphabet Zoo #Four Seasons Day #Everyone is Special #Having Tens of Fun #I Can Be A Firefighter #Caring Means Sharing #A Camping We Will Go #Stop Look and Be Safe #Shawn & the Beanstalk #Shopping for a Surprise #Down On Barney’s Fram #Eat Drink and Be Healthy #Barney Live in New York City #An Adventure in Make Believe #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard #Barney’s Magical Musical Adventure Category:Barney & Friends First Generation